Inevitable
by aep
Summary: Oneshot. They met during a time of bloodshed and despair. Duo needed a reason to keep fighting and Hilde needed someone to believe in. Now, five years later, the rules of engagement and seduction finally catch up with them.


**_Disclaimer_**:  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters belonging to Sunrise and Bandai.  
This original story has been written for reading/entertainment enjoyment and not for profit.

* * *

**_Inevitable_**

Duo Maxwell stared at the black haired woman sitting across the table from him. She sat relaxed, a leg bent at the knee with a foot resting comfortably on the seat, humming softy as she read through the weekly inventory reports. He watched as she shifted slightly to the right, tucking a loose strand of hair gently behind her ear, never once taking her purple eyes away from the papers. Duo couldn't help but watch her through his eyelashes, secretly stealing glances at her as if she'll disappear at any moment.

He long since discovered that trying to get work done with her sitting a mere four feet away is inevitable. Sitting so close to her, smelling the strawberry scent of her hair conditioner, noticing the gold sheen on her bare arms, watching her smile every time she figured out a problem is like living in one's own personal hell. His hell, now that he came to think about it. Hilde brings to the table with her too many distractions every time they sit like this. Of which, he thought to himself with a smile, is beginning to become more and more often of late. They usually have dinner three nights a week, Sunday evening's being strictly dedicated to their company, but recently, he's been seeing her almost every day.

Except for this past week! Busy couldn't justifiably describe the week they just survived.

Tonight is an exception, however. Being that they are working on a Friday night and not on a Sunday, means one of two things. Firstly, the two of them have nothing better to do so why not get the week's work done, or secondly, he or she is busy on Sunday.

Duo huffed at the thought of him not having something better to do on a Friday night. As it was, he had to cancel a date with a very sporting deck of poker cards and with some of their employees. Actually, he didn't necessarily have to cancel anything, but his beautiful business partner pleaded with him this morning to have their dinner tonight instead of on Sunday. Which means, in his opinion, that she probably has plans on Sunday. That thought irritated him. If only he had just looked at the poster behind her head instead of into her eyes, he'd be drinking cold beer and winning money, not double checking their company's order sheets.

The ex-Gundam pilot and war hero muttered quietly a string of curses under his breath, took a long gulp of his water and than tried to focus again on the papers in his hands. Several minutes passed before either of them spoke. Hilde, who finished reading through the last of the inventory sheets, smiled sheepishly at her partner. She knew he had plans this evening with some of their buddies and felt awful that he had to reschedule the evening's poker night. If she could get out of her plans on Sunday, she would have already done so. But she couldn't and as much as she didn't want to go, she knew she should.

And just where is Hilde going on Sunday?

Unfortunately, she had been invited to a friend's baby shower, which for most women would be a joyous occasion. Instead, for Hilde it means torture. After all, in the past year, she had attended not only four baby showers and four engagement parties, but also another four weddings. All of which, excluding the baby showers, she attended as an unmarried woman who is without child. Oh yeah, and let's not forget the fact that she attended all occasions _with _Duo Maxwell, her business partner and best friend. If she has to introduce him to another person as her 'friend' one more time, she'll scream and throw a hissy fit. Having to introduce him as her 'friend' is like pushing a gun to her heart, especially since she's in love with him and would rather introduce him as her husband.

"Don't even go there, Hilde!" She warned herself, unaware that Duo had heard her.

He shot her one of his trademark grins. "Don't go where?" He asked, thinking very little about her comment. She usually blurted out the crazy things that were on her mind.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about my plans on Sunday." She started to say something more but held back instead. The unsettling look he gave startled and confused her. Gone was Duo's sloppy grin only to be replaced with a stern line for lips and a foggy cast in his eyes. Hilde had seen this expression of Duo's twice before. Once, when they went to a movie and a guy hit on her and then again, when they went on a double date. How strange, she thought to herself, while settling back into her chair to triple check the inventory reports, also avoiding his eyes.

Another twenty minutes passed before an unexpected groan came from Duo's direction splitting Hilde's concentration into two. He couldn't take the silence any longer, not to mention the dull boringness of working on order sheets and asked Hilde if she wanted to take a break. Of course, just when Duo's full attention was centered on Hilde, did she choose to yawn and stretch, giving her handsome partner a perfectly nice view of her smooth stomach. The sight of her ivory skin brought a wave of heat to his chest. He suddenly felt very warm and quickly shot his eyes towards the kitchen windows to see if they were open. They weren't!

Clearing his throat, he started working the collar around his neck, hoping to loosen the fabric just a little so that he didn't feel so stuffy. His collar wouldn't budge an inch which agitated him all the more.

Hilde noticed how uncomfortable he was and starred at him thoughtfully. She smiled when he started to yank harder on his collar but kept her mouth closed. Actually, she was too startled to say anything once she saw the faint flush shadowed across his cheeks. A mental note was made to do the 'yawn and stretch' combo on him more often. She definitely liked the results.

For modesty's fake, she thought about smoothing down her shirt but at the last minute decided against it. Why kill the moment, Hilde countered silently, as she went on to further rub a kink out of her neck. Duo swore she was torturing him on purpose, especially when she hesitantly rubbed her flat stomach. It was almost as if she wanted him to look at her without coming right out and saying so. Finally, after one more stretch, she smoothed down the bottom of her shirt, blocking his view of her midsection.

The beautiful black haired woman cleared her throat and replied in kind to his question about taking a break. "Sure, I could definitely use one. My neck hurts from sitting so long. Geez, I didn't think it would take us this long to get the paperwork done."

"Yeah, I know. We had a pretty busy week, eh?" Duo remarked, yanking his eyes away from her body just before they started to wonder else where. He roguishly ranked a steady hand through his bangs and mentally kicked himself for evening looking at her. "We had almost two dozen new orders this month alone." She smiled at his comment.

"I didn't think you noticed."

Duo shot her a skeptical eye but quickly averted his contact once she started to shift her eyes to his. "How could I not? I hardly saw you at all last week not to mention this week." His casual comment created butterflies in her stomach and her heart flipped twice.

"Ah, Duo Maxwell, did you miss me?" Hilde teased. With a flirty wink, she grabbed both their drinks from the table and made her way over to the sink. Flashing a sexy smile over her shoulder, she called out, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I missed you, too."

Her sincere confession caught his immediate attention and he deepened the smile that lit his handsome face. Leave it to Hilde to say something completely unpredictable and then for Duo not to know what to say in return. Even after knowing her for five years, he was still surprised by some of her off the hand comments.

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me." Hilde started laughing, holding up a hand with her palm facing him. "You're speechless?" She continued to snicker as she made her way over to his side of the table. His eyes never left her as she fell into place behind his chair. "You poor man! You really must be tried." She could have sworn she saw hunger in his eyes as she teased him.

"You're the one who was yawning a few minutes ago." Duo remarked, annoyed that she was out of his line of sight. But his annoyance quickly changed into bliss once Hilde's hands started to massage his shoulders and than slowly up his neck. A husky sigh escaped his lips.

If any of their friends were to walk in on them this very moment, they would see two friends enjoying a nice peaceful evening. It is well known to many that Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeckier are merely close friends and nothing more. They used to live together for a few years during and after the war, but times started to change and living unchaperoned and unmarried with the opposite sex just didn't sit well with the society that they started making a living in.

But that didn't save for the few occasional strangers who'd comment on what an adorable couple they are when the two of them went shopping or out to dinner. In fact, Hilde's favorite comment was made not too long ago at the community market where Duo and she were picking up a few items for their camping trip.

She started to chuckle at the thought of how Duo responded, or rather tried to, when a sweet old lady told him how adorable his wife is.

Duo, caught in a trance of bliss from having a neck massage, noticed his beautiful partner's chuckle. "Are you laughing at me?" he teased, in the same tone she held when she asked him if he missed her. He figured she was laughing at him because his shoulders turned into mush once she started to work her magic on his neck. "I can't help it if I enjoy a good neck massage!" He defended.

"No, I'm not laughing at you." Hilde shot back, giving his neck one last squeeze before sighing and walking into the living room. "I was thinking about that market misunderstanding a few weeks ago. You know, when that sweet old lady thought I was your wife." She called out, hoping that he'll follow her into the other room.

Duo willed himself at the time when it occurred to forget the woman's remark but, many restless weeks later, he just couldn't shake it. While he never felt uncomfortable when someone would comment on how adorable a couple they are, how beautiful his wife, and if they ever had children, they'd be the model family, what he did find is that it made him feel like a fake. The thing that also unsettled him is whether or not _she_ felt uncomfortable when someone would say something. Not that she would ever allow some stranger's words to affect her so much that it would show, but still, she usually never said anything to those remarks other than the occasional, "thank you."

Which nerved him to no end!

Duo realized that afternoon at the community market a very life altering conclusion. He realized that he really wouldn't mind if Hilde were his wife. He also realized that he could make her his wife. And once that thought kept creeping and creeping into his everything thoughts, did he decide that it was about time he made a change in his life. A permanent one!

He started coming over to her house in the evenings more often hoping to be around her more since the two of them hardly see each other during the day. He started to invite her out more often, not really caring what they did so long as he and she were together. He even cut back on traveling, which in their line of business, is a constant must.

So thus began Duo's mission to woo Hilde.

The only problem is, after starting all these advances toward her and making some changes in his schedule, he doesn't think any of his actions are making progress. Or point blank: Duo doesn't think Hilde is interested in him. Or rather, not interested in him in _that_ way.

Which is not the case what-so-ever.

In truth, she really does enjoy being around him more, actually looks forward to spending time with him. Ever since they met, she knew they had a unique connection. She was instantly attracted to him, not only because he's handsome but also because of his bravery, courage and willingness to fight in the war. After all, he was Gundam pilot.

But after a few years of living together as friends, the thought of quickly changing their relationship scared the hell out of her. Duo is the one stable person in her life. In fact, over the past years, Hilde considers him as family. To suddenly change their 'rules of the game,' so to speak, leaves her feeling unsure and hesitant. What if they started dating and it didn't turn out how they both imagined it would? What if he has completely different intensions or expectations about their relationship than her?

Of course, they would discuss just what exactly they are embarking on romantically, if ever the situation were to occur, but feelings and emotions are bound to change, and the thought of them trying to date and for their relationship to not work, cut through her heart. Their friendship would be drug through the gutter and she knows, that even after all their efforts at trying to remain friends, things between them would forever be different.

So in the beginning of all his wooing, Hilde acted as if nothing was different. She still needs to come to terms with the possibilities of their future together and silently pleaded for Duo to have a little more patience than usual. He continued to take her out for dinner. They saw plays and even went on a weekend trip to Sanc to visit friends.

And then their company sky-rocketed corporately and well, there simply wasn't enough time for Duo to continue his mission of wooing on a hundred percent scale. Weekend business trips with the Winner Corporation didn't help much to further his advances either, not to mention his involvement with the Preventers.

For a while, Hilde thought that he had simply given up on her. That he decided she isn't his type or rather that she couldn't live up to his expectations as a woman. These conclusions made her feel empty and resentful, but only for a few days. Once Duo finally returned home after a three week long mission with the Preventers, did he do something that he's never done before.

He went directly to Hilde's house, woke her up in the middle of the night, only to hug her tightly and utter, "I'm home, babe."

After that little display, she figured her conclusions where absolutely wrong. "Duo's still wants me." Hilde told herself a few weeks ago both surprised and excited.

Ever since her new found conclusion, she's been on pins and needles. Ridiculous, yes! But him wanting her more than just a friend has been her secret fantasy since day one when they met. A smile tugged at her lips when she thought of that day. They had been so young when they meet; so young and full of life.

Duo followed her scent of vanilla through the kitchen and into the living room stopping once to look into the mirror that hung on the wall. He figured long ago that he is a pretty good looking guy. If not from Hilde and her friends telling him how handsome he is, than his black book of woman admires did the trick. But Hilde doesn't know about his black book, which, god willing, she never _will_ know about. It would only fuel her assumptions about his dating life and the thought of her thinking him a womanizer unsettled him. He made a mental note to locate the thing and destroy it. All those women he had dated were flakes away and not nearly as beautiful and sophisticated as Hilde.

"Duo?" Hilde called out, breaking the trance she was in, wondering what was taking him so long to join her. Her hopes of him following her slowly started to fade after a few minutes. Drat, she thought to herself, so much for watching a movie with him tonight. She perked up immediately once he strolled casually into the room. A smile lit her face.

"Yeah, babe?" He answered, noticing the beautiful smile on her face.

Victory and something similar to butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She couldn't help but notice that he fixed his hair. How cute, she thought, as she flopped down onto the sofa and started to flip through the movie channels. That annoying fuzziness started to creep into her chest again.

The last time she felt like this, other than when he woke her up to hug her that one night, was not too long ago when they were living together. She had come home late one night after a bachelorette party a little too tipsy. Duo was sprawled out on the sofa dead asleep when she accidentally flung herself onto it. She just couldn't make it to her own bedroom so she figured the sofa would make an excellent bed.

What she didn't figure was that Duo might be sleeping on it.

That left the two of them in a very awkward position, with her lying on top of him and him lying beneath her, both in shock because of the unexpectedness of the situation. She remembered the vivid color of his eyes as she looked into them and how his lips formed an appropriate "oh" when she landed on the couch. How warm his body started to get when she tried frantically to get off of him. How silly she must have looked when she accidentally nudged his unmentionables and a scarlet blush lifted to her checks. She could have died when he gently cupped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. And then they had almost kissed…

Hilde cleared her throat and wondered if Duo had turned on the furnace. My, it's warm in here, she thought, while tossing her black hair over her shoulders. Duo definitely noticed the flush that came over her as he sat down next to her on the sofa. He wondered what she was thinking about and figured it had something to do with her plans on Sunday. He figured she has a date and frankly, she in the arms of another man is like a kick in the stomach to him.

Once, when they were living together, Hilde had been dating this older man and invited him over to dinner. Before the man left, Duo spied Hilde and her date hugging each other. The air in his lungs started to evaporate! Duo saw red before his eyes. All the warning signs flashed before him, so he did the only thing he could do at the time. Immediately, Duo conducted a background check on the guy and when the guy's papers came back "dirty," he told Hilde. He expected her to be thankful but instead she was furious. She started yelling about no privacy and that he was to stay out of her love life.

Like hell he'd do that! Her life means more to him than his own. The only reason he is who he is now is because of her. Which, he thought to himself, is another good point to tell her once he figures out a clever way to do so.

The smell of her strawberry scented hair conditioner brought his eyes to her face. As usual, she sat next him, relaxed on her sofa with a leg bent at the knee, flicking through the movie channels. Finally she chose on watching a period movie set back during the medieval era. The screen went black than flickered a series of red and orange flames. A nasty realistic looking dragon filled the screen suddenly and Hilde flew into Duo arms automatically. Her eyes were tightly closed so she didn't see when Duo leaned in to smell her delicious hair fragrance. His eyes closed upon smelling the strawberry scent.

She did, however, feel as his arms wound protectively around her waist. She also felt, several minutes later, how warm his embrace is and how hard his heart is pounding. Before either of them had the chance to let go of one another, the phone started to ring. How annoying, Hilde thought, as she started to get up to answer it. Duo was definitely not going to allow Hilde to answer that damn phone. She is finally in his arms and quite frankly, he likes her there.

"Duo," Hilde called out in a muffled voice still held tightly against his chest. "I should probably go answer that."

His arms only tightened more around her. "Let it ring." He countered nudging her more firmly against his hard chest. She feels so right in his arms, as if she belongs there and no one else. When Hilde tried to shift was when he realized how tightly he was holding her. Duo loosened his arms just enough for her to look into his misty eyes. Several seconds passed before she gave him a daring look and tried once again to go answer the phone. "I said," he uttered in a dangerous and husky voice, "let it ring."

Hilde sighed in frustration. "But Duo, what if it's important?"

A frown replaced his smug smile. "Then they'll leave a message."

"And if they don't?" She challenged.

"Then whatever they wanted to say isn't important." She huffed at that.

"I don't know why you won't let me go answer-" He kissed her gently on the lips, twice when she started to open her mouth again to speak. Only his second kiss wasn't as gentle as his first.

She kept her purple eyes open when he kissed her, making sure that what was happening was for real and that she wasn't merely dreaming. When they pulled apart and he looked into her eyes, did he finally loosen his hold just enough for her to slip out of if she wanted to. After a minute, when she made no move to leave his embrace, is when a deep smile of victory spread across his handsome features. His eyes turn a misty grey color which shadowed over a vibrant blue hue.

Just when she thought their brief moment of bliss had ended is when he did something that would be burned into Hilde's memory forever.

He took her face in his hands and kissed both her eyelids ever so gently.

"Tell me this isn't a dream." Duo dared to ask, kissing her gently on the nose. "Tell me this is really happening." He whispered, while kissing her on the forehead. "Tell me that this feels right." He pleaded, than kissed her on the chin. "Tell me that you want me." He demanded, only to kiss her soundly on the lips.

"Duo," Hilde started to say but was cut off when he once again kissed her passionately on the lips. _Should we be doing this, Duo?_ She stared into his grey-blue eyes, searching for the answer to her silent question. What she saw in his eyes was passion and need mixed with an uncontrollable want. A deep sexy smile flashed across her lips once she realized he really did want her. That after all these years, her secret fantasy has become a reality. In a second, his mouth was back on hers, moving in a rhythm all of their own.

Duo's lips moved against hers with desire and an appetite that would explode if she didn't open her mouth to him. He taunted and teased her soft lips with his tongue, coaxing her into opening her mouth just a little bit more. Oh, how he wanted to taste her more deeply. He wanted to feel the sensation once their tongues met and fused together.

His hands were all over her. In her hair, on her back, up her thigh, and under her shirt, finally resting on her left breast. He kneaded and squeezed, enjoying the feel of her soft skin, playing with her nipple until it budded. Then he moved to her right breast, taunting and teasing it just like he'd done so with her left. Hilde hissed as he touched her, scared and excited at the same time. Never before had she felt so cherished one moment and than wanton the next. The need to have his hands on her was like a drug. She couldn't get enough of him.

Duo carefully laid her back on the couch, hastily moving on top of her, placing a knee between her legs, closing the gap between their two bodies. Her right arm wound its way around his back while the other raked through his chocolate brown hair. She grabbed at his biceps, feeling the hard muscle that encompassed his upper body. His right hand moved down towards her stomach, stopping just above her pants, running a seductive finger along the waist band. She moaned his name, opening her mouth just slightly enough for Duo's tongue to dive in and mate with hers.

God, how he wants this woman.

The phone played its last ring and abruptly the answering machine kicked on. A young woman spoke softy into the kitchen, asking Hilde if she'll bring her digital video camera on Sunday and than politely said her goodbye. Neither of the two paid any mind to the message on the answering machine. They were too caught up in the moment.

Minutes later they slowly drew apart, Duo's arms had once again snaked around her small frame, as both of them concentrated on their breathing. She pulled her forehead forward, just enough so that his was resting against hers, and sighed deeply, satisfied with the new development in their relationship.

"Duo." Hilde whispered with her eyes closed, living in the moment. "What just happened?"

He closed his eyes as he hugged her, drawing her into his embrace, yet never once breaking the contact between their foreheads. A victorious smile lifted to his lips, adding a touch of seduction to his handsome and devilish features. A sly snicker escaped followed by a low quiet whistle. He opened his eyes slowly, savoring the intimate look that masked her face and then ordered, "Look at me."

She obeyed him. Their eyes met and sparks flew. "What just happened, Duo?" Hilde dared to ask again. A chill crept down her spine.

Duo inhaled one last breath of her strawberry fragrant hair and said huskily, "The inevitable."

* * *

**_Authored by: aep_**

_**A / N: I loved writing this one-shot. Duo and Hilde are quite possibly the most adorable couple from the Gundam Wing series. Let me know what you think about these dynamic characters and the story I created for them. Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

**_

**If your hunger for Gundam Wing has yet to subside,  
feel free to check out my current story _Had Enough_. **

**Here's an excerpt from _Chapter One: Ten Years and Counting_.**

"Does that mean all the big wigs from ESUN will be there?" A different agent asked this time.

Agent Philips thought for a minute before replying. "If they responded in kind, then yes, but I guess we won't know till the party starts."

"Ah, so Foreign Minister Darlian will be there." That got Heero's attention instantly. He knew who the voice belonged to and started to feel a headache coming on. Out of all five of his agents, Agent Beckett is the cockiest and most daring, which means he usually says what is on his mind. And apparently, Relena Darlian is on his mind. That definitely didn't sit well with Heero. He cautiously looked at Agent Beckett's face and was disgusted by what he saw. Heero swore that the younger man was obsessed with the young and very feminine political icon.

The commander shifted in his chair, uncomfortable with the new topic that floated through the lounge.

"Prime Minister Darlian, you idiot." was shot out from one of the five men. "She's temporarily Prime Minister until Daniels wakes up from his coma."

"Oh yea, I forgot." A hand flew out and slapped the agent in the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Your idiocy." was simply stated.


End file.
